


Three Together

by DesertVixen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, implied possible future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Peggy's thoughts about Steve and Bucky





	Three Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mekare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/gifts).



He didn’t have the same drive and need that Steve did to earn his place. Instead, Bucky Barnes had an easy confidence about him – and a fierce devotion to his best friend. Even if Steve hadn’t saved him from Hydra, she knew Bucky would do anything for Steve.

They were friends, brothers under the skin. Peggy couldn’t imagine not having them both by her side. Steve with his hesitant charm and thoughtful leadership, Bucky with his cocky grin and steady aim. 

Sometimes she wondered where they would all find themselves after the war.

Together, she hoped. All three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
